The Airport Scene From Three POV's
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Misaki, Usui and Tora return to Japan and things stir up at the airport. This took place in Chapter 80 of the manga and this is told from their respective POV's. One-shot!


**So someone gave me this idea and it prompted me to reread that part of the manga again.** **Ohh.. how I have missed reading it. I think I finished the whole thing within a week... so good. SO this is the airport scene told from Tora's, Usui's and Mistake's POV. I don't own the characters. They belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei! This is a one-shot.**

 **Igarashi Tora's POV**

Tora sat in his seat, a glass of wine in his hand. The chatter over the sound of the engines whirring the air drowned his thoughts for a moment. He glanced over to the side, watching as Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi sat together, their hands laced together as they slept. Clearly they haven't recovered from the whole fiasco back at Raven Castle and they had stayed up all night to play that ridiculous game Maki had devised. He wasn't surprised to find both of them still up and about playing it when he woke up.

Ayuzawa Misaki… the girl brought all kinds of thoughts to his mind. School president in an all boys school and she rules with an iron fist. Not to mention her part time job as a maid and she was an all rounder student. Talk about an interesting person. He grinned to himself as he remembered when he had pinned her down on the table in his study at Miyabigaoka High School. She was more fragile than she looked but underneath that small feminine body was a warrior waiting to burst out. Such a contrast to her part time job and role in school.

He glanced at the pair once more, his yellow eyes darting at them as Usui stroked her cheek. He felt his heart clench with jealousy as the other boy tried to comfort her in her sleep. "I should be the one doing that…" he muttered as Maki touched him on the shoulder. "So the president of the Igarashi falls for a maid. How interesting," Maki said, forever with his eyes closed as Tora shrugged. "She really fascinates me… not all women can do that to me the way she did…" he muttered as Maki nodded silently. Oh, how he wanted that woman to himself…

The plane touched down and the staff bid them farewell, some of the air stewardesses squealing as he smiled at them. He knew how people always swarmed around him because of his status and wealth but Misaki, she was different. She didn't see him as the heir to the Igarashi group but as the boy he truly was, a student president at a prestigious school. He was so hopeful that she would join the school on his board, thinking of all the wonders that they could have done. But then came that Usui…

"Thank you President Igarashi for everything," Misaki said as he turned to face them. His heart pounded as he stared at her, taking in her brown hair and eyes, wide as they stared at him. Her mouth beckoned to him and he felt himself lose control. Just for a moment… "No matter how many times I say it, it won't be enough," she stared to say as his heart snapped. "Ah yeah. Its getting pretty irritating," he said and without thinking, he crossed over in a few strides and looped an arm around her waist, kissing her hard on the mouth.

He was surprised he actually did that but he was glad he did, the feeling of her mouth on his was imprinted in his mind for life. He smirked against her as she squeaked in surprise, taking in the scent of cheap shampoo. Tora grinned even more as he saw the look on Usui's face, the look so horrified Tora wanted to laugh. When they broke apart, Tora was grinning so madly he wanted to laugh. "I see… so that's what people call I-resent-you-to-death-face," he grinned as the other boy bubbled with anger. "Now I've seen something great today," he grinned as Usui exploded. As the other boy lunged at him, he could only close his eyes and imagine the kiss once more, never regretting it for a moment.

 **Usui Takumi's POV**

Usui sat next to Misaki, her breathing soft as her chest rose and fell slowly in her sleep. She stirred a little in her dreams, a soft moan escaping from her lips. She looked so much calmer and beautiful as she slept, a calm beast. "Usui…. You baka…" she muttered in her sleep as he smiled, pushing back a lock of stray hair from her face. "Hush, Ayuzawa," he whispered as he stroked her cheek. His eyes darted to the side for a minute to see President Igarashi staring at them, his eyes blazing. He could feel the electricity for a moment between them as he smirked and pull the blankets over his head, shielding him from view.

When they landed, Usui gently took Misaki by the arm and led her down the steps, the sound of announcements in Japanese filling the air. She grunted about having to be helped by him and shrugged him off. He merely raised his hands in surrender as he let her be, her luggage dragging behind her as she limped slightly, the president and his ever faithful right hand man moving in front of them. "Kaichou… you work too hard.." he muttered as he wheeled his luggage behind her.

When they got to the hall, Misaki called out to the President. "Thank you President Igarashi for everything. I don't think I can ever repay you for all that you have done," she said and Usui smiled to himself. Of course she had to do that to him, despite him being such a jerk. As she continued to speak, the President broke off from his aid and crossed over to Misaki to press his lips hard against hers. Usui's breathing stopped as he watched the woman he loved getting kissed. Anger bubbled within him as he tried to calm himself down, only to feel more rage.

"Oh, so that's what you call a I-resent-you-to-death-face," Tora grinned as he looked at Usui, who was on fire. The look on his face was forever burned in his mind, the picture of his beloved getting kissed by another man, a complete jerk at that. "Now I've seen something great today," he grinned and that made Usui explode, making him lunge onto the other boy, grappling him to the ground. Usui lifted a fist, threatening to punch him in the face as Misaki and Maki tried to break them apart. "Love trouble again?" a woman said as she stood several meters away from the fighting boys. "Hey, didn't they appear in the newspaper not long ago?" her companion said but Usui didn't care. He wanted to beat him to a pulp. No one touches Misaki but him.

 **Misaki's POV**

Misaki jerked in surprise as the president strode over and kissed her hard on the mouth. She squeaked as he kissed her, the smell of expensive cologne hitting her hard as they kissed. "Oh, Usui…" she whispered in her mind as she felt an unpleasant aura coming from nearby. They broke off and Tora grinned savagely as Usui bubbled over. When Tora said that he had seen something great, Usui snapped and lunged at the other boy, threatening to tear him to pieces.

"Usui!" she shrieked as she limped on her good foot, trying to break Usui away from Tora. "President! Calm down!" Maki cried out as his president laughed a bit manically. As they tried to break apart the fighting boys, she heard other passengers talking about them. "Oh, Kami. When will this end?" she moaned as security finally arrived and tore them apart, setting a still fuming Usui several feet from Tora, who was still grinning with amusement.

"I will never forget that, Misa-chan," he grinned as he turned away with Maki. "Why that little…" Usui started to say as Misaki put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't. You don't want to draw any more attention do you?" she said and his anger slowly died down, the temperature returning to normal. "How dare he kissed you…" he muttered as they walked down the hall. Misaki was still bewildered on why Tora had kissed her but then again, that guy had weird tastes. "Come on. Let's go home," she said and Usui smiled, lacing their fingers together as they walked into the streets of Japan.

 **Maki's POV (extra!)**

Maki stood as the situation unfolded around him. He sighed as he face-palmed himself, wondering why he got himself into this situation.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this story!**

 **All comments are welcomed! ( I live for reviews! )**


End file.
